<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Loki had actual mind control powers by Mild Mannered Nath (Nathreee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688594">If Loki had actual mind control powers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathreee/pseuds/Mild%20Mannered%20Nath'>Mild Mannered Nath (Nathreee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mind Control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathreee/pseuds/Mild%20Mannered%20Nath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few scenes of the Avengers movie reimagined with actual mind control, instead of the sceptre</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Loki had actual mind control powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barton</p><p>The sky was dark and humid with rain. Barton surveyed the site from his perch up on the scaffolding. Down below, guards and scientists scurried among the industrial lamps and equipment. </p><p>Because this seemed like a quiet moment, Barton took his quiver and meticulously checked his arrows and the different heads. He stifled a yawn. Maybe he could turn in early tonight.</p><p>"This is a veritable bird's eye view, I'll grant you that." The voice came out of nowhere, there was no way anyone could have snuck up here unnoticed. Barton clenched his teeth; some kind of teleporting, invisible jackass. He spun around for a roundhouse kick to knock him off the scaffolding. The figure in his green and black costume disappeared before the kick touched him, leaving Barton reeling.</p><p>A pale hand touched Barton on the shoulder, and the voice whispered in his ear: "If I wanted to kill you, mortal, you would be dead."</p><p>Barton turned to punch his attacker, but he managed to grip Barton by the wrist, bending his arm and pushing the fist back towards his face, agonisingly slow. Barton trembled under the sheer force.</p><p>"You are a true warrior, such strength, those reflexes." The man smiled widely. "But notice how powerless you are against me. Notice how your arm may strain, and it makes no difference. Whether you struggle or not, you will surrender to me."</p><p>Barton tried to bend backwards to throw the man off, but the man closed in and gripped the back of his head with his other hand, forcing him to look into his piercing eyes.</p><p>"It has already started. Your arm is easing off because it cannot win. Notice how it's going slack. Your body is defenseless against me, and so is your mind. The more you realise that you cannot fight me, the more willing you are to yield." </p><p>Barton felt overwhelmed with mixed feelings; his arm relaxing was such a relief and it felt like he could just lean into the man's embrace. But that would mean surrendering… He tried to shake his head and look away. How did the guy get up here? And why was he so strong?</p><p>"Soon, my friend, you will know the bliss of obedience. You are yielding to me, with every breath you take, with every moment you stare deeper into my eyes, you fall deeper under my spell. Your surrender is inevitable."</p><p>The world swam out of focus, all Barton could see now was those eyes and the angular face framed by sleek raven hair. All he could feel was how heavy his body was. His mouth opened to swear, but he was too faint to even form a word.</p><p>The man let go of Barton's wrist, and the arm dropped down by his side. He placed his hand on Barton's forehead and swiped down over his face. "Close your eyes now. Surrender is your only option. Yield to me now, and become my champion."</p><p> </p><p>Romanov</p><p>Loki paced his cell, bored of waiting. Until… He smiled and looked over his shoulder.</p><p>"There's not many people who can sneak up on me."</p><p>Natasha Romanov stood at the door to the cell. "But you figured I'd come," she replied coldly, speaking as one who schemes and anticipates their opponent's moves to another.</p><p>"After." Loki smiled, explaining his theory. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm, and I would cooperate."</p><p>Natasha didn't move, or show any emotion at all. She just demanded: "I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."</p><p>He could see that her cold voice masked anger. She felt for Barton, she couldn't stand seeing him this way. There was a cheer in Loki's voice as he replied: "I'd say I've expanded his mind."</p><p>"And once you've won..." Natasha carefully controlled her anger as she approached the cell door and crossed her arms. "Once you're victorious, what happens to his mind?"</p><p>With a grin, Loki asked: "Is this love, Agent Romanov?"</p><p>Her lips trembled ever so slightly, hardly noticeable. "Love is for children, I owe him a debt."</p><p>She stared into Loki's eyes, her arms still crossed, a pose designed to show no fear, no weakness. But his eyes… she had never really had the opportunity to look at him like this before. It was strange, how the room seemed to go completely silent, how it looked as if everything around her went dim, and a spotlight shone on Loki's face. </p><p>He grinned at her still, and blinked once, slowly. "You tell yourself that."</p><p>A heaviness spread through her body, her arms and shoulders started to sag. She felt how her lips parted as she stared at him, taking in his fascinating whispers as they drifted towards her.</p><p>"You can tell yourself whatever you want, I suppose. You can tell yourself that you can manipulate me, like you have manipulated so many others before. You can tell yourself that you are too strong-willed to fall prey to my tricks. You can tell yourself that your body is still yours to command. You can tell yourself that your mind is not slipping away. But we both know better…"</p><p>Her arms fell to her sides, her body slumping as if the only thing that held it upright was Loki's piercing gaze.</p><p>"Tell me, Agent Romanov. Why do you care so much about what happens to him?" He absentmindedly touched his lips, waiting for her answer.</p><p>Natasha gasped, her lips and her tongue feeling too heavy and thick to speak. Then, a whisper came out. "Clint was sent to kill me... he made a different call..." Normally, she would have spun a story. She would have fluffed it up with context and subtext. Now the words fell out of her mouth naked and vulnerable. </p><p>Loki approached, pleased with how helpless she looked. "And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" He asked.</p><p>She trembled, struggling to look away even for an instant, to not tell him exactly what he wanted to hear. Her mouth closed and her jaw clenched, but no matter how hard she tried, her eyes did not blink.</p><p>With a delighted chuckle, Loki exclaimed: "I like this! Your whole world in the balance and you bargain for one man!" </p><p>A tear streaked from her eye down her cheek. Her head tilted ever so slightly, but her shoulders and arms remained heavy and limp. It took all of her willpower to refuse to say anything more.</p><p>"You think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" The scorn in his voice was razorsharp. "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic." </p><p>His piercing stare became almost painful when his voice took on an accusatory tone. "You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors you've committed, but they are part of you, and they will never go away." </p><p>"You won't be able to touch Barton." He slowly drew out the sadistic pleasure in each word. "Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then!" Loki banged his fist against the glass of the cell. "He'll wake just long enough to see what he has wrought, and that's when I'll put him out of his misery. That's my bargain, you mewling quim."</p><p>Still frozen in place, Natasha gasped. "You're a monster…"</p><p>"Oh no." He grinned. "You brought the monster."</p><p>Suddenly, the expression on her face changed, she studied him, checking if she had heard him correctly. "So, Banner? That's your play?"</p><p> </p><p>Stark</p><p>Loki strode into the room. "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."</p><p>"Actually... I was planning to threaten you." Stark gave Loki a sideways glance as he made his way over to the bar.</p><p>"You should have left your armour on for that." Loki replied in kind, with a low, intimidating tone.</p><p>"Yeah… It's seen a bit of mileage... Would you like a drink?" Stark reached up for the bottle of Scotch on the shelf.</p><p>Loki grinned at him. "Stalling me won't change anything."</p><p>Stark raised a finger in the air. "No, no, no, threatening," he chided. "No drink, you sure? I'm having one." He poured a finger of Scotch.</p><p>Loki turned away and stared out through the window. "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"</p><p>"The Avengers." Stark looked up to see his reaction, but Loki seemed unimpressed. "It's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes sort of thing."</p><p>Another grin. "Yes, I've met them."</p><p>"Yeah… Takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." Stark sipped his Scotch. "But let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod. A super soldier, a living legend, who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins and you, big fellow, have managed to piss off every single one of them."</p><p>"That was the plan," Loki said smugly.</p><p>"Not a great plan. When they come..." Stark started to steadily walk towards Loki. "And they will, they'll come for you." </p><p>Loki shrugged dismissively. "I have an army."</p><p>"We have a hulk," Stark replied.</p><p>"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off," Loki said with a disdainful snicker.</p><p>"You're missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth, you can be damn well sure we will avenge it." He silently took a sip of his Scotch.</p><p>"How will your friends have time for me?" Loki turned to face him and closed in, staring him down. "When they're so busy fighting you?"</p><p>"Me? I mean… Why would they be fighting me? Just because you got to Barton like that…"</p><p>Loki raised his finger to his lips, and to his own surprise Stark felt his voice dying in his throat. </p><p>"You must have wondered how I turned him. Did you think you would not suffer the same fate? You feel superior to him, but to me, your mind is just as weak." He reached out and took Stark's chin into his hand, forcing him to look him in the eyes.</p><p>The glass of whisky shattered on the floor as Stark's arms fell limp at his sides. His witty retort did not make it past his parted lips. There was a hum of energy in the room, a crackle of green sparks as Loki worked his magic.</p><p>"Did you think you would be too clever to fall prey to my power? It was unavoidable ever since you walked into this room to engage with me. Letting you ramble was simply a courtesy from one diva to another." Loki grinned widely. "Now we can get to the heart of the matter."</p><p>"How…" Stark's voice was hoarse now. "How are you doing this?"</p><p>"That curious feeling that's overtaking you, that is your will dissipating." Loki's voice dropped to a whisper, and the world seemed to fall away until there was nothing but the two of them, standing so intimately close. "Soon you will swear loyalty to me. You can try to resist, you could potentially prolong the agony of losing your free will, but your surrender to me is inevitable. You will yield."</p><p>A shudder ran through Stark, but it was all he could muster. He was unable to move, or otherwise look away. "It's… a relief? Why 's it feel so good?"</p><p>"Power and responsibility are such a burden to the human mind. Subjugation is a release from that weary load. There is peace in submission. Embrace it."</p><p>Stark's eyes rolled up into his head, and Loki put his arms around him, to guide his limp body to the floor.</p><p>"You will oppose the Avengers, to the best of your abilities." Loki said as he caressed Stark's cheek. "You will all fall before me in the end."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please suggest more tags in the comments</p><p>If you like what I write, please consider becoming a patron. patreon.com/WrittenbyNath</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>